


Waiting for you

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el capitulo de "The End" unas horas antes del plan que lleva a la muerte a Dean y Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

Quizás Castiel ya no fuera un ángel, no tendría poderes y si se rompía una parte del cuerpo se convertía en un completo inútil pero no era tonto.

Conocía a Dean más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, por eso había llegado hasta el final con él y sabía que ese plan suicida al que Castiel no había dudado en acceder era parte de algo más que Dean no les había contado. Había aprendido a saber cuando su compañero,su mejor amigo,su amante...el amor de su vida, mentía.  
Y aquella tarde lo había hecho.

Sus ojos en aquellos instanten brillaban como los del antigüo Dean, hablando por si solos, susurrando palabras que solo el ex-ángel podía oír.  
Besó a su humano, aquel por el que lo había dado todo y por el que lo volvería a hacer.

Siempre hasta el final. Siempre con Dean Winchester.

-Cas...-dijo con ambas bocas pegadas formando una sola-No estoy orgulloso de todo lo que he hecho. De todo lo que hago...de todo lo que tendré que hacer-suspiró-pero no tengo otra elección.  
-Lo sé. Pero tú eres un buen hombre, supongo que el apocalipsis no se lo pone fácil a nadie.  
-Yo...sabes que te quiero.

Era consciente de que el rubio le quería. Se lo había demostrado durante años.

-Está bien, Dean-respondió mirandolo a los ojos y después enterrando su rostro en el pecho-Yo también te quiero. 

Dean Winchester le estrechó entre sus brazos, volviendo a besarle, quitandole la camisa y acariciandole con delicadeza. Una delicadeza que en privado no había perdido.  
Cas le tocó la cara, había contado todas y cada una de sus pecas hasta conocerlas de memoria.  
Le miró una vez más, con determinación en sus profundos ojos azules. Sabía que aquella sería su última noche.

-Dean...si mañana muero, estaré esperandote al otro lado.

Pudo apreciar alivio en las facciones de su amante.

-Te buscaré. Siempre lo haré, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> "La he encontrado.  
> ¿El qué?  
> La eternidad.  
> Es el sol, fundido con el mar"  
> (A.Rimbaud)


End file.
